I'm taking a break and that's final!
by Islandprincess11
Summary: I, Cagalli Yula Attha, The known princess of Orb, Have a hectic schedules and planning to get a break. A very quick one-shot.


hey! Readers it's nice to be back! it's been 5 months when i last uploaded some stories here in this site. i just keep reading and get some inspirations. Everyone has muses but i don't have. Geez, Why life is so unfair to me.

Anyway, This is a pure humor! No fluff (if you want you can review and i can have a sequel to this. Well, just kidding. who would like my story?)

And No i don't own anything. If i have i will keep Athrun to myself.

ENJOY! :)

* * *

**I'm taking a break! and that's Final**

It was an ordinary day to everyone; everyone started their day like commute, Busy with phones commonly talking with some business partners. And our feisty princess is not exempted in starting her duties not UNTIL now.

Mana her most trusted servant with kisaka had a hard task in waking our Princess.

"For heaven sake Cagalli wake up! You have been sleeping for how many hours already. And I think it's enough"

"My. I did make sure you slept early last night"

"I did something" Cagalli murmured still not opening her eyes.

"And what thing is that Princess?"

"Letter"

"Mmmm"

Cagalli laughed slightly before she added "Letter of Resignation kisaka I already talked to you about it. And this time I'm serious" with a tone of seriousness and she plopped up out of the bed and headed straight in the bathroom and after a minutes past she looked up with her two companions.

"And I want you to send this letter to any newspaper or TV stations around here and let it broadcast around the world. Got it?" Putting the sheets into kisaka's trembling hands.

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Tell me you're joking? .ha I'm laughing now, you won! So stop this nonsense"

"I'm not joking. I need a break and everyone said so"

"but-"

"No buts okay. Now, Pass this to all TV stations and social networks. I want all people of Orb. No, all people around the world will know my resignation. Understood?"

"Oh! Mana, Please I want you to pack my things. I want to visit PLANT, I miss Kira"

"This totally Bullshit Cagalli! You can just leave whenever you want. It needs due process, and you can't just leave because you wanted to. Who take your position then? Huh? Tell me?" Kisaka sudden outburst didn't affected Cagalli still looked him with half-lidded eye with_ I'm not interested look_.

"You"

Kisaka did not process what he heard awhile ago before he can reacted Cagalli added more.

"You didn't know? Ahh.. All the parliaments, senators and even the advisors agreed to me."

"What? You already had a meeting with the senators? Regarding this matter and they agreed that me-"pointed to himself and paused " -as your personal advisor take your position?" Kisaka said with very wide eyes.

"Yup. And in case you don't know they already approved it and you're going to start working as the new representative of orb...TODAY!"

" . -"

"Mr. Ledonir Kisaka, the limo is already waiting for you outside. You have to give your speech to the public"

Kisaka looked Cagalli "So, what's this for?" Showing the sheets to Cagalli the one she handed to me.

"Oh! That. Well, it's just for formality the senators ask me to make. By the way, Kisaka you don't need to pass this. I just assign this to other people. It seems like you're going to be very busy today" Cagalli smirked.

"Ca-"

"Mr. Ledonir, Sorry for interrupting but you is now very needed in Yellow House (oops. I make this up) now. The senators are already there among with other media personnel. As Miss Cagalli requested she ask several reporters to attend the said event for your speech. Let's go Mr. Ledonir" the secretary said.

"No. this have some misunderstanding, you know Ms. Secretary. Cagalli is just fooling around" Kisaka waved his hands.

"I know this will happened. I'm very sorry Mr. Kisaka but we have to do this"

"What do you me-an?"

"GUARD!"

5 people with a very strong and big biceps hold kisaka.

"Hey! You can do this to me. Cagalli?" Kisaka looked Cagalli with pleading eyes.

"Take him! You can let the senators and people of Orb wait for you Kisaka that was way unprofessional. Go! Go!" Cagalli said waving her hands.

They took kisaka and Cagalli can still hear the objection words from kisaka from hallway and soon subsided. Cagalli laughed heartily until her stomach hurts. She wiped some tears in her eyes and entered her room.

"Oh! Mana, my Things?"

"Here princess"

"No. Not anymore call me Cagalli"

With a confused look and noticed something "Where's kisaka? Oh! Aren't you going to the Yellow house?" Mana asked. Instead of answering Cagalli pushed Mana in the living room. And turn on the TV.

"Okay. Let just watch"

"You still haven't answered my quest-"Mana had been stopped from her nagging when she heard kisaka talking in the screen and without further ado she exclaimed with shocked expression "what the heck?"

"You should see yourself in the mirror Mana. Anyway, I have to go! Bye see you later!" Cagalli said toke her luggage and leave.

THE END?

A/N: I'm back!

Review are very much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
